Legacy of the Crown
Legacy of the Crown is a 2 parter in Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion. It features the debut of Draco Commander/Super Draco Mode, Ursa Galaxy Ranger, Cerberus Galaxy Ranger (II), the Draco Zord, the Hawk Fin Turbos, and the only time in the series that the original 5 GSA Rangers form a Megazord combination: Leo Pride Megazord. This is the last episode in the Centauri Star system. Alex's female side also debuts Plot Part 1 The Vigot Brothers continue to lay low, but Ava feels Marisol is not telling the whole truth, especially since they found out about Alex. He sits down and tells them of how Alex turned evil and about the Prince and princess of the Ursa Crown. Meanwhile, the prince and princess (Kayla and Terrance) face a Vigot Brother. At the end of part 1, they board the Andromeda Orion. Part 2 The new Ursa based rangers introduce themselves and recap their story. They are here to repair the Cerberus stone (like Marisol wants to upgrade his) when the ship gets spung 360 and the earth based rangers are turned into chickens. Marsiol knows this is one of his brothers dirty tricks, so he looks for his old dark arts books while the prince and princess chase him down and cause the Vigot Brothers to stir. With the other 11 restored, they head down to Proxima and morph and take on the Vigot Brothers, and their king. They kill the king and the original 5 unite their zords and slay him. On the Shogun Star Destroyer, Alex (female form) is getting punished by Jark Matter when Tyciel and Mad-eye and the White Assassin show up. He fears that Draco and Cerberus Zord have been manifested now that they are official morphing stones and wants to become the new Shogun Black. They all laugh as they become a tiny mouse and scurries away. Cast Rangers * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (Leo) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (Manta) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (Eagle) * Jameet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (Scorpio) * Jacqueline Scislwski-Cornith Summers (Chameleon) * Emma Meisel-Ageolis Starner (Gemini) * Rachel Bybee-Charlie Starner (Gemini) * Jace Norman-Henry Hart (Lupin) * Jack Gifro-Max Thunderman (Libra) * Addison Riceke-Nora Thunderman (Orpheus) * Diego Velazquez-Billy Thunderman (Taruen) * Nathan Kress-Captain Marisol (Draco) * Mila Simons-Princess Kayla (Ursa) * Jaheem Toombs-Prince Terrance (Cerberus) Allies * Lily Silverstien-Ava Frasier * Cree Cichino, Ciara Hanna-Elizabeth * Great Bear (flashback) * Ursa King (flashback) Villians * Jeff Szusterman-Jark Martter (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Rosa Blasi-Mad Eye-Gelis (voice) * Campbell Cooley-White Assassin (voice) * Emila Clarke-Alex Fierro (voice) * Vigot King Ohman Stones Leo: Leo Stone, Leo Clash, Leo Zord 1 Manta: Manta Stone, Manta Clash, Blade Zord 9 Scorpio: Scorpion Stone, Scorpion Sting, Scorpion Zord 2 Lupin: Lupin Stone, Lupin Clash, Wolf Zord 3 Libra: Libra Stone, Libra Crush, Libra Zord 4 Tarus: Taruen Stone, Bull Clash, Bull Zord 5 Orpheus: Orpheus Stone, Orpheus Clash, Orpheus Zord 6 Chameleon: Chameleon Stone, Chameleon Clash, Chameleon Zord 7 Eagle: Eagle Stone, Eagle Clash, Eagle Zord 8 Gemini (Ageolis): Gemini Morph, Gemini Star Blade Gemini (Charlie): Gemini Morph, Gemini Star Blade Draco: Draco Stone, Draco Blast, Draco Zord 10 Ursa: Ursa Stone (x2), Hawk Fin Turbo Blast (x3) Cerberus: Cerberus Stone (x2), Hawk FIn Turbo Blast (x3) Errors to be added Notes * First episode with Teal Ranger ** Like Battle Cossack, the first Orange Ranger, the suit is used by 2 different people * Even though Kayla is introduced, her zord(s) aren't introduced til the next episode * This is the only time the rangers are hit with a spell * We learn Henry is bisexual in this episode, meaning that each of the main 5 divisors of the LGBTQ community (Lesbian {Cornith}, Gay {Tycho}, Bisexual {Henry}, Trans {Ashton}, and Questioning{Harvey}) are represented in the series * Kayla is the second ranger with a gender change * Terrance is the third US Exclusive Ranger in the series See Also * Space 9: Burn! Dragon Master-Sentai Counterpart (story and fights) * Space 5: 9 Ultimate Saviors-Sentai Counterpart (Kayla and Terrance introduced) * Space 10: Small Giant, Big Star!-Sentai Counterpart (Kayla's first morph) Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode